An engine mount known in the art is used for mounting an automotive engine on a vehicle body and supporting the automotive engine. The engine mount includes: a lower rigid member secured to the body; an upper rigid member into which a spindle to the engine is inserted; an elastic support connecting the upper rigid member to the lower rigid member and supporting the upper rigid member; and a rigid stopper shaped into a substantial gate as a whole and provided to enclose the upper rigid member and the elastic support.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an engine mount including an upper rigid member functioning as a stopper to regulate relative displacement of the upper rigid member in the left-right direction (the spindle inserting direction) of the vehicle. The upper rigid member alleviates interference between, and damage to, the engine and peripheral members, and solves the problem of decreasing steering stability of the vehicle because of inertial resistance caused by the displacement of the engine in the left-right direction of the vehicle.
Moreover, Patent Document 2 discloses an engine mount including an engaging protrusion provided to an insert of a spindle. The engaging protrusion reduces the risk of the spindle coming off from the engine mount.